


Supernatural hs au

by House_fox



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_fox/pseuds/House_fox
Summary: Right before her senior year of high school Clarke had been bitten by a wolf. Said wolf also killed her father. Her mother, distraught over her husband's death decides to move far away from the town that held so many memories of him. In this new town Clarke meets some rather odd people who happen to be supernatural like her.Lexa was trying to enjoy her last year of high school. She had a beautiful girlfriend, and amazing friends. Then a new girl comes and shakes up her whole life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments

2 months ago

Clarke, her father, and her mother sat around the campfire laughing. Clark's father had his guitar out and was unsuccessfully trying to quickly sing the campfire song in SpongeBob. Abby and Clarke were both laughing hysterically because Jake sounded like Patrick when he tried to sing the song. After the laughter died down Jake got up to get the marshmallows, Graham crackers, and chocolate. "Whose ready for some smores!" He asked. Abby just shook her head and reminded him how unhealthy they were, but in the end she had one because they were very delicious. 

After smores Clarke got her guitar out and said,"let me show you how it's done", and she started singing the campfire song. Jake just looked at his daughter baffled and said, "How could you possibly sing that quickly?"  
"Guess I'm just better than you" Clarke replied with a cocky grin.  
"Oh it's own now" and the rest of the night was a guitar battle between the two of them as Abby just laughed at her husband and daughter's antics. They tried to get her to take sides, but she was in no way getting involved in that(even in she thought her daughter was a little bit better). 

After an hour of the two Griffins fighting for the title of best guitar player in the Griffin family, they all decided to go to sleep since they had to get up pretty early the next day to pack up their campsite, and to take the 3 hour ride back home.

In the middle of the night Abby woke Jake up asking him if he put away all the food because she thought she heard a raccoon or skunk outside of their tent. Jake reluctantly got up even if he knew he put the food away. With all the talking Clarke woke up. Abby and Clarke waited for Jake to return. When he didn't return after 10 minutes Clarke got a cast iron pan and a flashlight to go look for him. 

When Clarke got out of her tent she called for her dad a couple of times. He was known to be kind of a joker, so she still thought this could still be a joke. "Dad" she called. When there was still no answer she said, " I swear if you scare me, me and Mom are leaving without you." After a few more steps she saw it. Her father's mangled body with a large wolf hovering above it. She screamed louder than she ever has. 

At hearing her daughter's screams Abby got out of the tent, and saw Clarke running towards her telling her to run, and even if she didn't know why she started running. Curse whoever placed the parking lot so far away from the campsites. Abby saw her daughter trip and fall. As the wolf descended upon her Abby thought she was for sure dead, so she did what any sensible person would do, and got in the car to drive as far away as possible.

When Clarke saw her mom drive off she was partially relieved atleast one of the Griffins would survive, but she was also pissed that her mom would just leave her like that. As the wolf loomed over her she gripped her pan. Just as the wolf was about to strike she hit it in the head first. While the wolf was stunned she hit it really hard one more time, pulled out her knife and stabbed it, and it ran away. 

Clarke was very relieved that she lived, and she was very high on adrenaline, that she only noticed the bite on her arm as she was passing out.

When Clarke woke up she was in a hospital, and her mom was sleeping on a chair next to her. Clarke woke her up, and when her mom lifted her head Clarke could tell she had been crying. At first Clarke was confused as to why she was in a hospital and why her mom had looked like she had been crying for hours when she remembered the night before. Clarke says in a whisper ,"dad?". Abby just looks even sadder before as she shakes her head. Clarke broke out in tears as did Abby for their lost dad or husband who had always been there for them.

That same day Clarke was released since she only had a minor bite, but little did she know that bite was not minor at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. Sorry this is a short one. I have a small attention spand. Sooo yeah sorry.

Present day

Tomorrow Clarke was to start her first day of school. After her father had died Clarke's life had been pretty sucky. First her mother started to withdraw, then she started getting all this pity. Was pity going to bring her dad back? No! She just thought they should keep it to themselves.

The most starting change of all though was to herself. She started getting stronger, faster, and more athletic. At first she was very confused until It happened for the first time. 

She was walking home until she ran into Cage Wallace and his friends. They began to say rude things about her dad, disrespecting him right in front of her. They said, "Maybe if he wasn't so weak he could've survived" and "wow! What kind of man gets brought down by an animal" Clarke knew she should just let it go, but she couldn't. She got very angry, and punched cage right in his smug face. When he started shouting that she broke his nose she ran, and ran. She found herself in the forest.

Her range was till boiling over from the encounter, and that's when it started happening. She felt a burning pain throughout her entire body. And she looked down and saw golden fur on her arm. Next she was crumpling to the ground in agony because she felt like her entire body was on fire. 

The next thing she knows she's waking up naked next to a dead deer, and starts freaking out. Number one she has to walk home naked, and what the hell just happened.

Since then she has turned 10 more times( she has a bit of a temper sometimes), and she has blacked out every single time. She has learned or guessed that she is a werelion? Did those even exist? 

Her mom hasn't figured it out, even though any parent who pays attention to their kid would have by now. So tomorrow Clarke's starting school and she hopes she doesn't turn.


End file.
